What happens In vegas Eclare Story
by Cheery Tropay Venturi
Summary: 3 years has past since Eclare last seen each other.So what happens when they cross paths in vegas. Add Adam,Drew,Fiona,And Ali and old feelings and alot of liquor.What would the out come be? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Its 12am in Eli is just now getting in from hard day at work. Eli gold-worthy is the writer for the new york times. After college Eli move to NY with his long time friend Adam Torres. They been best-friends since High School they share a pent house as he walks around their house he takes in all the pictures that's hanging up but its just that one picture that always stand out. Its was the girl that took his breath away the Girl that will always have his heart was his Clare Edwards. 3 years has past since they last seen each other. And not a day goes by when he doesn't thinks or miss her. He remember the good times they had Like when he holding her in his arms or when they sit on top of Morty and talk. He just wish he can get those moments back cause if he did he will cherish every single one of them. As he made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer from the cooler that Adam put in there. He made his was over to the couch and put on a horror movie its the only thing that take his mind off Clare for a while as he stare at the TV. he didn't here when Adam came in until he spoke.

"Dude why is so dark in here"said Adam

"Cause Adam we both know that's the way I like it"replied Eli

"Yea trust me I know I lived with you for 3 years"said Adam

"then why ask?"said Eli in a "duh" tone

"I really don't know just trying to make conversation with my grumpy buddy"said Adam

"Dude Aim not grumpy I just had a long day at work"said Eli

"yea i know what u mean being a lawyer is so hard especially when nobody wants to hire you"said Adam

"Torres that's harsh Aim sure you will get your chance"said Eli

Adam just sits back on the couch and put his feet's on table that's in front of them as Adam stares off into space a idea pops up in his head

"dude I got it i know what we need"said Adam

Eli turn around and see Adam smiling from ear to ear

"Please Adam enlighten me"said Eli sarcasm dripping from his voice

But Adam just rolled his eyes and said"A vacation we need to get out of NY and go have some fun"said Adam

"And where do you suppose we go Adam"asked Eli

Adam just stood up from the couch with a big grind on his face and u can tell from the look in his eyes and not gone be good

"Aim glad you asked" and took a pause and put his hands on his chin pretending to think"I say we go to VEGAS"said Adam

Eli look dumbfounded he couldn't believe his little Adam wanted to go to sin city apart of him was intrigued by this idea."You wanna go to Sin City,Why Vegas?"said Eli

"Cause dude its the one place where anything goes i mean come on just think about it"adam said a excitiment over took his face

"OK lets thing about this where would we stay and how would we get there"asked Eli

"well I never did use the money that my parents gave me we can use that and we can find a hotel when we get there"said Adam

"I just don't know I have a bad feelings about this"said Eli

"please Elijah gold-worthy when was the last time you had fun"Adam said in a whining voice

Eli wince at the use of his full name and thinks about the last time he had fun was with the other half of his heart so he decide to go for Adam he knew he was right they really do need a break.

"Dude fine but when do we leave"?And dont call me elijah again"said Eli as his famous smirk over take his lips

"In 2 days so we have enough time to sort everything out"said a smiling Adam he always dream of going to Vegas with drew.

Adam and Drew haven't seen each other in 2 years he really did miss his brother like talk on the phone every other day but it wasn't the use to visit each other but work kinda got in the lives didn't really turn out the way they had planned it.I guess after college every one took a different Adam thinks about this a sad look makes its way across his face which didn't go unnoticed by Eli.

Eli knew Adam missed his brother he can tell by the sad look that's comes across Adam face whenever he talks about the high school and he understand whats Adam is feeling cause he gets this pain sharp feeling in his heart whenever they bring up the girl that's still have a place in it. Only difference he can help Adam with his as plan formed into Eli mind.

With that Eli excused himself in with into the bathroom and turn the sink on so that Adam wouldn't here the phone call he about to then pulls out his phone and dialed the number that he haven't use what felt like forever. The phone rang 4 times until somebody picked up

"hello"said drew

"hey drew its me Eli"said Eli

"oh hey dude long time no speak"drew said he couldn't believe he was getting a phone call from the one and only Elijah gold-worthy.

"Yea i know I just need your help on something"said a smiling Eli

"what can I possibly help you with"drew said as confuse look over took his face

"actually its not me your really helping"said Eli

"huh"replied a confuse

"how would you like to go to Vegas"said Eli...

Next chapter

will drew go to Vegas?

Clare and Ali turn you get see why they want to go to sin city?

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me lolz hope you liked it


	2. Part 2

Hey guys I'am sorry that i haven't updated this story. My computer been down and I had a little writer's block. But I'am back now and I hope you guys like it so here chapter 2 its not much but its something and please leave a review I would love to know what you guys thinks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own degrassi but I wish I did.

As the famous writer clare edwards walks into the Dots Monday morning for breakfast with Ali and Fiona. Clare and Ali been friends since high school just like Eli and Adam they also went to college major in English Lanuage and Literature while Ali major in Science Technologies to please her parents her But after college she decide she want to be in the fashion world so now she own her own clothing line called "Bhandari Knows Best".

As for clare she became one of the the best author out there she has three best sellar. Her stories is about Love or Heartbreak she even made one about vampires which became number one in New York. Clare and Ali both have houses in Toronto even though travel alot. After college Clare still kept in touch with Adam they talk two times a week and she visit him in NY when ever she has a meeting or a signing she usually stay with Fiona or Declan.

See Clare wasn't close to Fiona or Declan in highschool but one day while she was in New York she ran into Declan and he invited her to join him for some coffee which she agree they started catching up he told her that he read her books and she told him that she seen some his plays that he directed and wrote they also talked about college theirs exes you know the basic. They exchange numbers and he told her if she was ever in New York look him up which she did ever time.

So over the years they became close they even dated for a while but they decide to stay just friends. When Fiona came to visit her dear brother Clare was there and after a chat over tea they instanly became best of friends. Fiona still live in Toronto but by her being a model she barely home but when she is you probably catch her with Ali or Clare. Ali and Fiona Bonded over fashion she even model for Ali a couple of times but anyways as clare enter Dots she spotted the girls and seated herself across from them.

"About time you get here"Ali said as she sips on her coffee

"yea what took you so long you usually get here before we do"Fiona said as she played with her blackberry.

"I'am sorry you guys I overslepted i stayed up late last night"Clare said

''Oh why were you up so late did you meet a guy or something"?Ali said as she eyed clare

"Actually no Ali I was working on a new book''Clare said happily one thing clare loves is getting new ideas for her book even though she over work herself but she loves her job.

"Seriously Clare we talked about this we agreed we take a little vacation time from our Jobs".Fiona said as waved at peter signaling that they are ready to order.

"She right Clare-bear were overwhelmed and stress from our jobs"Ali said

"I know guys I'am sorry ok but I got inspired so I had to write it down".Clare said Ali was getting ready to respond but peter came over to take their ordes.

"Hey Ali,Fiona,Baby Edwards what can I get you guys Today"Peter said while he took out a pad and pen.

"Hey Peter we would like the usually"Fiona said

"Actually Peter I would like chocolate chips panacakes instead of a blueberyy muffin"Clare said as took off her jacket

"You got it Baby Edwards"Peter said as he started to walk away

"Come on Peter I'am not a baby anymore so you need a new nickname"Clare said with a smile

Peter turned around and looked at her with a smirk and yelled "you will always be my baby edwards"he then continue on his way to place their order but not before he threw clare a wink.

Clare just sat there smiling while a little blush came across her face. Even though Darcy and Peter broke up Clare was glad that they still have that sister and brother type relationship.

"So guys I was thinking we should get out of Toronto for a while"Fiona said

"Yea and where do you suppose we go"Clare snorted

"well I was thinking Vegas''Fiona said with a small smile

"Vegas"Ali repeated with a huge grin and Fiona just nodded

"I think thats a great idea"Ali Said as she looked over at Clare

"Guys I don't mind leaving Toronto for a few days but why vegas"Clare said as she saw peter walk over with their orders

"Because Clare-Bear we need some fun and what better place than Vegas to have that''Fiona said

"And besides Vegas is where people go to get away from their troubles"Ali added

"Yeah Vegas is also where people lose all their money or end up in jail"Clare said as she cuts her panacakes.

"Come on Clare live a little"Fiona said as she popped a grape into her mouth

"Please Clare you might even have fun"Ali said

"But you guys I"Clare didn't get a chance to finish her sentence cause Fiona butted in

"No Clare your coming even if I have to Drag you there myself besides Declan coming"Fiona said with a smirk

"What really I thought he was Jammed pack this weekend"Clare as she looked up from her plate.

"Naw he said he was able to change some things around"Fiona said as she and Ali shared a knowing smile because they knew they had her.

"Well since Declan going I might as well go I don't want to be feel lefted out"Clare said as she finish up her breakfast

"Yea sure"Ali snorted while clare looked confused

"What" Clare said

"Nothing I'am just saying a few mintues ago you was against vegas but since Declan coming you all aboard"Ali said with a smirk

Clare felt her face heat up at that comment so she quickly changed the subject

"Anyways when do we leave"Clare Asked as she digs through her purse for 10 dollar bill

"Friday at 9am Declan said he will meet us at the airport"Fiona said as she threw her money on the table.

"Wait thats day after tomorrow we don't have a place to stay"Ali said as she slips her jacket on and called a waitress over to pick up the check.

"Guys its all taking care of trust me"Fiona said as she got up to let Ali slide through.

"Well okay guys breakfast was awesome but i gotta get home so I can pack"Clare said as she headed towards the door.

Both Ali and Fiona nodded and pulled her into hug and bid her a goodbye.

As Clare walks home she passes a tatoo palor and she could'nt help but think about the time her and Eli decide to get matching ones her was on her lower back and Eli was on his loved Eli and deep down she still still have a box of pictures of them together in her closet. She miss that smirk that seems to be planted on his breaks her heart more because she haven't seen him in 3 years but hey what can you just hopes Vegras will take her mind off the only boy she was ever in love with.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Flashbacks

Declan Arrives

maybe A Fadam moment

Please don't forget to REVIEW


End file.
